rwbyturning_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire Cobalt
Sapphire Charlotte Cobalt Sapphire Charlotte Cobalt ( Also known as the Enemy Virus by programmers. ) is daughter of Glynda Goodwitch and unnamed programmer. She is also parental sister of Calista Decorah. Her cheerfull a little bit anoying (And selfish or even mean) appearance sometimes pops out on desktops of computers, mobile phones and any other electronic devices. Sapphire was born in Vale, where her father and mother met. She lived quite comfy and peacfull life, despite the tragedy of her sisters dissapearance. Soon she was able to controll her semblance and all the adults called her a genius. However that couldn't last forever. When she was eight years old she was caught in an traffic accident. There her father died, and she suffered from many injuries, falling into a Coma. She lied in the hospital life-less, but... She was able to use her semblance to interfere with electronics, and soon she developed the ability to hack into electronics and programm herself into them. Thanks to that she could not only comunicate with the people around her but she was able to live quite good life on the internet. She also caused few large "hacker attacks" on few goverment databanks. However that happned only because she was curious. After awakening from her coma she appeared in the world nearly alone, living in a small flat near Signal Academy which she attended. She was able keep up her studies during her coma, still being called a genius and live to the expectations of the people around her. She was even able to get back her power and speed in a year. As she was fifteen she started her "freelance" job, as a hacker. The money her mother sent to her was just barely enough to cover living expenses and so, she started to do some criminal work behind her back. She was also able to cover it up, using her semblance to remove the records from cameras, security systems, hacking through nearly any security. Then, on one peacfull night Sapphire was walking around in the forest. She saw Neo and Cinder fight Ceres clones during a train sabotage. Using her semblance and bulletproof fiber of her hoodie she saved Neo from being killed and joined team Cinder. Because of this she decided to transfer to Beacon academy, passing the tests with amazing results joining the third year without problems and joining "Cinder's team". At the academy she is probably known as a genius and deliquent. In just few days she caused a blackout twice, ditched classes she recognized as boring and useless, started few fights ending with students paralysed with electricity for whole day, destroying other equipment and stealing an airship with Isadora and Violet. Appearance Sapphira wears a dark blue jacket with white stripes going up the arms and a silver zipper on its collar, over a black skirt. Adding to her short, black skirt, she wears black thigh highs with turquoise stripes and with her feet with lightweight kevlar black military recon boots. Her light blue hair is pulled back by her black headphones and tied into pigtails. She also has light turquoise data features on her cheeks. Personality Sapphira has quite chaotic personality. Often she goes around hyped up and cheerfull, cheeky, sarcastic, sometimes making mean comments or jokes and sometimes she can be also realy selfish. However she values her friends and protects them from being hurt no matter what happens. She can invade anything that uses electricity, and goes out of her way to annoy others - but is also reflective when her pranks go out of hand. She usually renames the folders on computers, changes passwords, and lots of other similar things. Although her backdoor or program can be deleted from your computer when she is not around, she will reappear as soon as she connects to device again. When it comes to romance and sex she is quite pure, despite knowing everything about internet. She starts being nervous and cute whenever it comes to this thema. In real combat she tries to fight with cool head, but still, sometimes she is overhelmed with rage, changing into a beast enjoying the pain of her opponents. Abilities & Powers Sapphire isn't the onlyone to controll electricity but she sure is the most powerful Electromaster known. Her maximum output is known to be 1 billion volts. She has also demonstrated enough skill and battle knowledge to fight head on with powerful beings (Grimm, Humans, Faunus, Other beings). * Data Controll: '''Using her electric powers she can hack any electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures with ease. She can decode the electronic flow of information, like steal the information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as directly process a computer's information in binary. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of security robots. * '''Digital Form: '''Sapphire is the only one to do this. She can move her own "program" into electronic devices she already visited once and create a backdoor and simple small database there. She uses the word "Enemy" to name the folder. She likes to make pranks and other things to others in this form, while ariving on their electronic device. She usually renames the folders on computers, changes passwords, and lots of other similar things. Although her backdoor or program can be deleted from your computer when she is not around, she will reappear as soon as she connects to device again. * '''Lightning Strike: '''Sapphire can call down real lightning using her semblance regardless of season. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to cause a city-wide blackout. * '''Electricity based attacks: '''Sapphire can use her semblance to load objects with electricity and attack her enemies with them. She can also use it directly on herself, create powerfull discharges or Lightning strikes from her body to the enemy. Also small discharges appear when she is pissed off or annoyed along with the eye twiching. * '''Electromagnetism: Sapphire can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on walls and ceilings, deflecting bullets, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around her. * Iron Sand Sword: Using her magnetic powers, Sapphire can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand, manipulating it into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw. * Flight: Using formulas similar to those she is using for her Iron Sand sword, Sapphire can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomized water vapor. She manipulated the water vapor forming it into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a water source, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel. * Control of nerves and muscles: '''Sapphire is shown to be able to use her powers to take control of her muscles and nerves when they have been rendered ineffective through the use of drugs. The cost of this however is that she requires to constantly use her powers on her body, making her a walking stun gun. * '''Radar Sense: Sapphire can sense and release electromagnetic waves around her to enable her to see the image of the room three-dimensionally without the use of her sight. * Railgun (Or also Electromagnetic Cannon): Sapphire can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity. It has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. * I will add there other things she done. Non-Semblance Abilities * Programming: She is also very talented in operating computers without her semblance, as she displayed the ability to easily hack into almost all systems. In fact, her main hobby while appearing on someones phone is using her knowledge to support the others, such as picking up info on trouble makers. This more than makes up for her absence in the conflict sometimes. * Hand-to-Hand combat: At the Signal academy and at her work, she had to fight many times. And since electricity damages electronics easily, she needed Hand-to-Hand combat to achieve her goals. She is quite skilled in this after getting into many streetfights and ecounters, using her speed and magnetism to dispatch her enemies. * Firearms * Database Knowledge *Speed *